Mistake
by DuncanandCourtneysDaughter
Summary: It has been 5 years since total drama all stars. Duncan is dating Gwen. Courtney has been married to Scott, But now Scott is dead, leaving Courtney with 4 year old son, Nathan.
1. One: Remeber

Duncan

I sat at the table in the Café watching the TV above the counter. Suddenly, the guy on the TV did a piece on Total Drama. I knew that Alejandro and Heather had been managing it ever since Chris had been arrested. It had been five long years since we were last on there. They called it "Remembering the Drama." I stared as pictures of me and Gwen popped up on screen next to Geoff and Bridgette. I smiled, Bridgette and Geoff were making out as usual, but me and Gwen were holding hands. Then a picture of me and- Courtney showed up on screen. The man said "They were the most loved Couple on Total Drama. Too bad Duncan fell for Gwen's charm!" I coughed and spilt my drink on myself. I gasped as it burned me. The most loved couple? Me and Princess had been the most loved couple? Seriously_? _I sat there thinking about me and Court. Kissing her for the first time, after we had stole the peanut butter and jam sandwiches. I smiled, and then I thought, what the fuck Duncan? You and Court are through! You have not seen her in five years! Gwen and I were back together! We had totally hit it off once I had apologized for being jealous, even though I wasn't; it had still got me back together with my Pasty. I thought of all the good times we had. It's not like it will get me back together with her. Not that I want to! I got up and paid for my drink. I walked out to the park on the way there, I mostly sipped my drink, and not noticing it was empty, I watched my feet. I was lost in thought, thinking about all the good times with Courtney. Suddenly, I bumped into something small. I lost my balance and fell down on my butt. I looked up and was about to swear, when I saw it was a little boy. The boy was small and had bright orange hair. It kind of stuck up all over his head. "Sorry!" He said looking terrified. "It's all right buddy!" I said. He smiled a smile that was so familiar. "Were ya headed?" he asked with a farm boy accent. I seemed to hit me in the face. As I recover from my shock a woman ran up to us. "Leroy!" she scolded. "You need to watch were your going honey. I am so sorry, he has been doing this a lot lately." As she spoke I looked up. I gasped at the same time as her "Courtney!" I said. She smiled the same smile as the small boy and replied "Well Duncan, you certainly kept well, didn't you?" She laughed. "Long time no see Princess. How you been?" I asked. "Well, considering I have been married and had a child. SHE GOT MARRIED?


	2. He died

Courtney

He looked stunned when I said married. I looked at him. He had not changed much in the last five years. He still had the Mohawk, piercings, and the slouch. He was taller though. I was happy to see him. I felt over the whole Gwen and Duncan Cheating thing. I had just come to the park with Nathan, and had been looking up a birthday present. Nathan said he wanted a toy car that really ran. Ever since Scott died, I had only been holding on for Nathan. Heather, Dakota, Sierra, and Cody had been really great helping me take care of Nathan. Scott had died when Nathan was three. So, that was last year. It still hurt. They had told me the pain would never go away. It had been six days after our wedding. Nathan had been so happy. Heather and Alejandro were now married; have a young girl named Bella who is the same age as Nathan. They had both really changed. Cody and Sierra were married, and had Cody Junior; better known as CJ, and have a little girl named Lila. They had come to the wedding. So had Geoff and Bridgette. Bridgette was now excepting a little pair of twins. Dakota and Sam were friends of mine too so they came. Then, six days later, Scott was shot seven times in the chest. The man who did it was in jail for life. Fuck him. But back to reality. We smile at each other, both remembering all of our fights. 'So, you and Gwen are back together?' I asked. 'Yeah, how did you know? He asked. 'Bridgette mentioned it at my wedding. How is life? Not in jail yet I see.' 'No, no, I am a mechanic, and life's good. So, who is this little guy?' I smiled. A mechanic? Hm. 'This is Nathan. Nathan, this is Duncan. He was a friend of mine from the summer camp I went to.' Nathan smiled his cute little smile and said: ' Mumy said it was not a very fun summer camp, but that is where she met my dad!' We both froze for a minute, before he replied: 'You know buddy, it was not a very fun summer camp, but both of us met some cool people.' I smiled. 'So, who is your Dady?' he asked. I spoke for him. 'Scott, his father is Scott. But he died last year. He was shot six days after our wedding.' He looked right at me. 'I am so sorry. Really, I am.' And I knew he was. We went out of our trance. 'Well, we were just leaving, but, I would like to talk again. Here is my number.' I gave him small piece of paper. 'Okay.' He said.


	3. Authors Note: Review

Dear Reviewers,

I got some reviews with suggestions and comments. Thank you everyone that commented. Thank you ewisko for the tip of using lines between sentence, I will use that! And thank you princesslolitatheorca for the review!P.S. I love it Princess! And to RedYellowGreenBlue, Why did Scott die? I was not really sure how to use him in this story, I liked the idea of Courtney having his Son and Duncan coming back into her life. If you noticed the glitch of Chapter one and Chapter two, I am so sorry about the name mix up. do you guys like Nathan or Leroy better? I was not sure cuz I could call him Leo but I liked Nathan.

Bye!

Aria

P.S.

My little brother came up with the idea for this story, and he came up with one about the Sadly-Not-Real-Love-triangle-of-B-Scott-and-Dawn-were-In-the-End-its-Scott-and-Dawn! I am writing it!


	4. Guess!

As I walked home I remembered how she had looked. Her hair was longer. She was even prettier then I remembered. Shut up Duncan! Shut up, Shut Up Shut Up! As my battle of making me stop thinking of my ex-girlfriend raged on, I had reached the street me and Gwen lived on. I thought to myself: Do Not Put It The Wrong Way Or She Will Break Up With You! Something inside said: So? Shut up, just shut up Duncan.

I opened the door and yelled:

"I'm home! At last!"

Gwen came around the corner, COVERED in paint.

"'Sup babe?" I asked happily.

"Just painting. How was get'n coffee?"

"Good. Coffee is good."

She smirked and replied, "Yes, coffee is good."

We walked into the kitchen. The place was pretty tidy. Usually, the place is a mess. I looked around in awe.

"You been cleaning? Or did you hire someone? Or did you use magic?"

We both laughed. It was great being Gwen's boyfriend. She is pretty, smart, cool, and Goth. I had no idea they all came together.

"I have some good news to tell you, after a drink."

"Hm."

We leaned on the counter drinking beer. We were both happy just to sip in the silence. _Perfect_ timing.

"Guess who I saw in town today?"

"Who?"

"Courtney!"

"What!?"

"Yup! And she has a kid! She got married but the dude died!"

"She has a kid?! And the dad is dead?"

"Yeah. But what is your good news?"

She smiled and moved forward. She pressed her body against mine.

"Guess."

"You won the lottery? Were getting a dog?'

"Hm. Guess again."

"Tell me!"

"Fine! I am..."

"Yeah?"

"I am gonna have twins!"

I promptly passed out.


	5. Awake

When I woke up, I was lying in bed. No one was there. I looked at the clock beside me and Gwen's bed. Five o'clock. So I had been out for seven hours. I got up and made my way down the stairs. I came to the kitchen were I had passed out. Gwen was cooking pasta. When she saw me, she was scared and ran to me. I held her before asking:

"So, Twins, do you know what gender they are?"

She shook her head before looking up at me, terrified. I suddenly realised why she was scared. The passing out, and the dislike of children probably had scared her half to death.

"I won't leave you, I would never leave my girlfriend, because she was going to have _my_ kids."

She looked even more scared. She did not smile, only stared at me with fear on every corner of her face.

"Gwen, why are you so scared. It's not like I would leave my unborn kids. There my Kids!"

Gwen still said nothing. She only watched.

"Gwen," I wisperded, "There my kids right?

She still said nothing.

"Gwen..."

"Don't go Duncan. I need you, they need you!"

I ripped away from her tight embrace. Why? I thought she was happy. I thought we were happy? The pain yanked at every part of me. It ate at my soul until I was nothing. How long? With who? I remember me and Gwen's first kiss. How wrecked Courtney had looked. I suddenly remembered how I kept telling her to get over it. How I thought she was crazy for hating Gwen. For being that mad. And now, how she was over it? How do you get over it?

"Who?"

Bitch. She didn't deserve anyone. She sobbed. Definitely not my reaction when I had cheated on Courtney. Suddenly it hit me. I was just as bad as Gwen. I had given that pain to someone. Someone who would have given me the world.

"Who? Gwen, who?"

"Tttrentdf."

"What?"

"TRENT!"

I walked away. Broken and hurt. Trent. She cheated on me, with her ex.I grabbed my clothes out of my drawer. I grabbed my stuff off the shelves. I stuffed my suit case full. I went back down stairs. I grabbed the WII and put that in too. Then I left. I just left.

WHY?

Thanks for reading! Don't worry, Gwen will be fine. She comes back in later with her twins. Courtney, Sierra, and Cody are all in the next one! Plz decied for Leroy or Nathan! Vote for either a Dott story or a Coddara story!

Love you,

Shai and Aria


	6. Party Supplies

Hey guys. I have some sad news. Shai is no longer with us anymore. JK! He just won't be writing with us anymore. Sorry I have not updated in a while. I think I should write a story about DXC as kids. No more Coddarra story cause I could not come up with anything. Oh, and Nathan was the chosen name. But it can be Nathan and Courtney Leroy if you want. Enjoy!

Courtneys POV

I watched as Nathan zoomed his toys across the floor. I think I am a good mother. I never became a lawyer like I wanted because of Nathan. I'm not saying that I wish Nathan was never born, I just wish that I had finished school earlier. To be honest, and this is something I hate being honest about, Total Drama was the best and Worst thing that ever happened to me. I only saw Bridgette twice after the show. Weirder still, I kept in touch with Heather and Sierra. Sierra got her wish and married Cody. And Heather got her worst nightmare and married Alejandro. Big surprise there. Sierra, me, and Heather had become super tight. CJ and Nathan are best friends but both want to marry Bella. Nathan told me yesterday.

N: Mommy!

Me: Hmm.

N:MOMMY!  
Me: Yes dear?

N: Can I marry Bella?

Me: Why would you want to do that baby?

N: One mommy, do not call me "Baby." I am five. Second, I am asking you because me _and_ CJ love her.

Me: Oh darling.

Anyway, I was meeting Duncan today. I was not sure how to feel about him yet. I walk over to Nathan. Sometimes I cry when I look at him, for he looks like Scott so much. I know what people thought of me after the show. A filthy little Beoch. Why? Because I was "Annoying" and "Bossy". Also because of the Gwuncan thing. Yes it has a name! Do you know what they called me and Scott? SCOURTNEY! And me and Duncan? Duncney. It does sound better than Scourtney. "Nathan? Were meeting Duncan in five, so we need to get ready to go."

"The Man from the park?"

"Yes, the man from the park. We're going to meet at the Café down town. Maybe he can watch you while I get your present."

"What about the party supplies?"

Shit. The supplies. I had promised we would shop supplies for the party. Also there would be lots of people. I had not invited anyone but CJ and Bella and Li. Seven people. I was a bad mom. Once he had his shoes on we went to the Café on main. Duncan was waiting. He looked horrible. I walked up and Nathan shied behind my back.

"Hey, Sorry were late. Um, so I told Nathan that I would shop for party supplies. Would you mind if you came with us?"

He smirked at me and his blue eyes flashed. He was so beautiful. Handsome. Strong. Punk. Did I still like him? I could not like him though. I had Nathan, he needed me.

"Of course I don't mind. I would love to help Nathan shop for supplies. Say, when's your party?"

He grinned like mad.

"Tuesday. And Bella, a perdie girl is coming."

Duncans POV

A perdie girl? How much more like his dad could he become? And, how could I get myself invited to this party?

We walk down the street to the dollar store. We buy streamers, some glow sticks for the party bag, and these items:

Paper plates

Party Hats

Candy

Chips.

As we browsed the shelves for loot bags and balloons, I realize all the stuff on her list will cost over, like, $400 big bucks. I mean, it's a six year olds party; do you need a ball pit, a designer cake, and a piñata? She's got to be rich. Suddenly she pops the qoustion I've been dreading.

"How's Gwen?"


End file.
